nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Mumm-Ra
Mumm-Ra, is the main antagonist of the new ThunderCats. The very essence of evil, Mumm-Ra is a powerful sorceror with a vast army of minions. He seeks the same ancient artifacts as the ThunderCats and will destroy anyone or anything that stands in his way. Personality Mumm-Ra is the Thundercats' mortal enemy from the ancient past. He is shown to be as sadistic, cunning, ruthless, and callous as his 80's incarnation. He claims the Thundercats stole the jewel within the Sword of Omens's hilt from him, but his claim is debatable. Despite his power-hungry, viscious, sadistic and depraved personality, Mumm-Ra seems to have his limits on sickening acts, describing Kaynar and Addicus as being "guilty of acts vile even to me." History Not much is known about his past, except that long ago he ruled as a lord with his servants being none other than the ThunderCats. These subjects made use of advanced technology and manned Mumm-Ra's fleet of warships where they besieged a world that contained the War Stone. He was eventually betrayed by one of his commanders, Leo, who rallied the myriad species under his command against Mumm-Ra, and used two of the stones to defeat him. Stripped of his power, Mumm-Ra entered an escape capsule and descended to Third Earth, where Leo and his troops followed. At some unknown point, legend would state that the ancestors of the ThunderCats were responsible for defeating Mumm-Ra thousands of years ago. He was freed by Grune from his prison within the Black Pyramid after contacting Grune telepathically during his and Panthro's search for the Book of Omens. Mumm-Ra used Grune's ambition and bitterness to ensnare his mind, feeding his fears and doubts until Grune was driven near madness with desire for power and belief that the ancient sorcerer could bring that power within his reach. Since then, Mumm-Ra has organized all the enemies of the ThunderCats into an army with one known directive: kill the cats and bring him the Sword of Omens. He orchestrated an infiltration of Thundera and even managed to use his shapeshifting powers to impersonate Panthro (whom Grune defeated in the Black Pyramid). Using this guise as the famed Thunderian General, Mumm-Ra was able to trick Claudus into "rescuing" him. Once unchained, the demon struck the blow that snuffed out the great king's life. He then had Lion-O and Tygra taken prisoner. While still within the the city, Mumm-Ra then had Jaga brought in. The two exchanged introductions/insults, each proving he knew the other's name. Trying to take the sword, claiming the stone in the weapon was his, Mumm-Ra was told by Jaga that the sword was protected from evil by a simple spell. Failing to get the Thunderian sorcerer to comply, Mumm-Ra tortured the old cat with his powers in an attempt to break him. Within minutes, Lion-O and Tygra arrived and they managed to take out several of the lizard guards and even managed to steal some weapons, including the Sword of Omens, which Lion-O promptly used to blast Mumm-Ra through a wall. Telling Lion-O that he had no idea of the forces he was dealing with, the decayed monster attempted to summon his more powerful form, but the rising sun immediately started to scald Mumm-Ra's body. Hurrying back inside, he was too late to stop Lion-O, Tygra and Cheetara from escaping with Jaga. The old cat was captured and subsequently brought back to the Black Pyramid for interrogation. Refusing to reveal the location of The Book of Omens, Mumm-Ra used a dark lantern to trap Jaga and forced him to reveal the direction of the book. Soon, Mumm-Ra decided to find the Book of Omens himself instead of having the lizards do so. Using the dark lantern and Jaga's knowledge, Mumm-Ra followed the ThunderCats until they reached the Tower of Omens. While Lion-O and Cheetara tried to get to the top of the tower, Panthro battled Mumm-Ra, who evolved into his Ever Living form and easily took out Panthro. He confronted Lion-O, and was about to kill him when Jaga released himself from the dark lantern through extremely white light (destroying himself in the process), causing Mumm-Ra the Ever Living to flee, swearing revenge. After resting and waiting for the right moment to interfere, Mumm-Ra would watch over the Thundercats in the form of a raven. When Lion-O and Tygra entered the Astral Plane, he flew in to retrieve the Spirit Stone. Within the Astral Plane Mumm-Ra's power was unlimited as he would use his powers to influence its surroundings by divulging Lion-O and Tygra's worst memories, inorder for the brothers to destroy one another. But after failing to do so, he would once again call upon the Ancient Spirits of Evil to turn into his true form to destroy both of them. Once Lion-O found the Spirit stone, he was able to deafeat Mumm-Ra, but in doing so caused the Astral plane to collapse, forcing all of them to flee. In the aftermath of these events, the Lizard army suffered mass desertions. In response, Mumm-Ra ordered Slithe to recruit Addicus and Kaynar as his new generals. Appearance So far throughout the series we have seen three of Mumm-Ra's forms that were not disguises. In his weakened corpse-like form, he is skinny and emaciated and wrapped in bandages with little to no flesh showing aside from his face, hands, and feet. He is covered in a red cloak that is still tattered and singed from his confrontation with Leo eons ago. His voice is also more raspy and high pitched in this state than in his stronger and more powerful bodies. In his ever-living form, Mumm-Ra is several feet taller, roughly twice Lion-O's height and even more physically imposing than Panthro. His bandages are only seen in a few places on his body and his skin is charred-gray. He wears gold armor with blue accents and bears a piece of gold armor on his chest that is emblazoned with his entwined serpent insignia. Though we do not know where his gauntlet and sword have gone, Mumm-Ra is physically powerful enough to carry both the black Sword and Gauntlet of Plun-Darr. In his third form, Mumm-Ra wears the Armor of Plun-darr which enhances his size, making him around fifteen to eighteen feet tall. The structure of this armor covers every aspect of his body, (even his wings), and allow him to fly in the vaccum of space. The design of this armor is decorated with dark aspects and the lower part is adorned with a battle skirt resembling a Mesopotamian battle suit. The helmet on his head is now covered with a skull like mask that is connected with a cobra hood surrounding his neck, and the snakes on the top of his hemlet now bear the appearance of cobras. In both his ever-living form and Armor of Plun-Darr, Mumm-Ra's voice is several times deeper and more commanding. Abilities/Powers Powers Mumm-Ra, as the embodiment of evil, has demonstrated powers based on magic and necromancy. He can control his wrappings to trap and even lift others (as demonstrated with Jaga). He can also conjure "lightning bolts" of energy from his hands. Soon, he was able to transform into his Ever-Living form. Weaknesses Mumm-Ra is apparently weak to strong light. During the first episode he attempted to transform to his stronger form, he was stopped when the sun rose and the sunlight hit him. In later episodes he has evaded the sunlight by cloaking himself more effectively with his red robe, but exposure to Jaga's light energy from the dark lantern caused him to morph into a crow and fly away. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Mumm-Ra has been recruited by Padro Lodo to the Organization in exchange for more dark magic, making the evil sorcerer even stronger than before. Mumm-Ra is currently a member of the Sorcerers Society, conjuring up undead zombies for the team to use as mooks. Mumm-Ra also has his normal form outfit slightly redesigned to reflect his later super forms. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Sorcerers Society Category:Characters Category:Villains